He Is The Forgotten
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara must give up all his spirit energy and his spirit awareness to save his friends, but in doing this, his friend compleatly forget him as part of the deal to save their lives. Now he struggles between life and death. he is the forgotten. Yaoi
1. The Forgotten

yay! Finally can start posting this! Of course I don't own a thing. With school and me trying to rescue my death to us all files-  
Kurama: Oh so thats why your taking forever to post.  
Yusuke: Her spell check is dead btw.  
Yes, yes i'll fix it later! evil virus has kidnapped my death to us all files...but enough! READ!please.

1234

"Ura..." A faint whisper filled a dimly lit room. A young man began tossing and turning in his bed, his breathing was heavy and sweat dripped off his body. His moving seemed frantic, panicked, and of course scared. "Ura...shi...no...please...Ura..." The teen's arms shot out reaching for something it would never find.

"URAMESHI!"

Kazuma Kuwabara sat straite up, wincing at a searing pain in his sides. He looked around his room and turned the lamp on that sat next to his bed. His pale blue eyes scanned his own body, and examined every wound. The bruised knuckles, and scabbed over gashes decorating his arms. The bandages on his head, around his wrist, and his chest.

He instinctevly reached behind him and touched two identical scars on his neck, that was shapped like sqaures. He could tell they were there, for the scars seemed to rise up off his skin. Kuwabara ran his hand through his coppery hair, his hair gel gone to who know where.

"This can't be true..." Kuwabara whispered, gripping the sheets, the pattern of them beginning to form on his hands. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the turn of events that took place just last night.

It had been a bothersome case...Koenma was knocked into a coma, one Rekai member from another team dead, and only Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and a new Rekai, the water demon, Jinji, to stop the demon behind all the trama. It was in the final showdown that led to this moment, the death blow that caused Kuwabara's new found misery.

The demon had decided he would not go alone...he was going to take all of the Rekai with him....

/FLASHBACK/

"FOOLS!" A demon roared, blue blood pouring out his mouth. He could barely stand, but he was not the only one terribly wounded. Hiei had passed out from using his Dragon of The Darkness flame technique, and Yusuke couldn't stand without Kuwabara's help. Only Kurama and Kuwabara seemed to be the ones with the least injuried.

"IF I DIE YOU WILL COME WITH ME!"

"What in Koenma's name is he going on about!" Yusuke whispered angrily, Kuwabara shifting Yusuke so the wounded youth would feel less pain. "Brace yourselves..." Kurama whispered turning so that Hiei was behind him.

"He's buiding up his energy, stacking it higher and higher..." Kuwabara whispered, "It's going to exsplode." Kurama looked back at him, "What?" Kuwabara swallowed, "You know when your a kid you keep stacking your things building blocks higher and higher until it finally comes crashing down...I'd say we have a minute before his power comes crashing down!"

"Ah fXck! Why can't winning be easy for-erg..." Yusuke went silent when the pain of talking grew to great. Kuwabara looked at him concerned, ignnoring the blood that tried to spill into his eyes. Yusuke msiled at him, and plased a kiss on his neck, which he was curently eyes level with, "I'm okay...we need to stop him..." Kuwabara blushed at his lover's showing of affection. The two had been together since 17 and currently Kuwabara was 19.

"I know..." Kuwabara gently set him down. He took in deep breath, drowning out the sound of Kurama and Yusuke asking what he was doing. Both his hands shot straite into the air, and he screamed as he formed a small shield big enough to cover them. Kurama had to jump back, for the shiled was fangerouse and burned his arm. "Stop! You'll kill yourself!" Yusuke cried alarmed, and then began coughing painfully.

Kuwabara's eyes were closed in concentration and he looked over at Yusuke, smiling at him. "I can't let you die...I love you..." Kuwabara close dhis eyes bracing himself as the dmeon finally died, and his energy exsploded. He screamed as the rush of energy surrounded them. A minute went bye and Kuwabara was brought to his knees, panting hard, he could barely breathe.

"Kuwa!" Yusuke cried heart broken at his lovers suffering. His concern quickly changed to anger and he yelled, "You bastaXd stop right now!!" Kuwabara looked at him tears in his eyes, "If I stop you'll die..." He was almost on all fours, "I can't lose you...and poor Jinji gave up his life to-to help us..." That was true, Jinji had disapeared at one of the beasts last attacks.

Yusuke stood on unsteady legs, looking up at the energy surrounding them, breaking the shiled. He walked slowly to Kuwabara and collapsed, that small effort tiring him. His lips found Kuwabara's and danced across them. "I love you." Kuwabara fainted as Yusuke knew he would, and Yusuke tackeld him to the ground shielding him. "I can't lopse you..." Yusuke whispered his voice silenced as the energy smashed into them.

"Kuwabara..." The blue eyes man's eyes opened slowly. "Oh good your alive!" A blue haired demon, badly hurt, cried joyously. "Jin-Jinji?" Kuwabara sat painfully up, blood covering him. He looked around the destroyed battlefield, "Where is everyone?!" He looked at Jinji who turned away. "Please! Where are they." Jinji swallowed, "Dead...their bodies were compleatly destroyed."

A howl of suffering filled the air, and Kuwabara lay crying on the floor. "NO! NO! YUSUKE! YUSUKE!! OH GOD LET ME DIE TOO!" Jinji shook his head, "You don't want that." Kuwabara sobbed into his hands, "Yes...Yes I do!!" Jinji swallowed, "Do you want them back?"

Kuwabara sat up, "What?" Jinji avoided eye contact, there is a way to bring them back...but the side effects...they will cost you dearly."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS! PLEASE! PLEASE BRING THEM BACK IF YOU HAVE THE POWER."

"I do."

"Then what are you waiting for."

Jinji looked at him with calm gray eyes, "I can recreate them,a nd return their souls...but you must give up all your spirit energy, and spirit awareness. Also...everyone who was involved in any missions with you will forget that you were there....The dark tournament, Rando, Sensui, Saint Beasts...everything..."

Kuwabara starred at him and Jinji squeezed his eyes shut, "I will have to rip your power from you, and they won't even be able to thank you for saving them, and I won't be able to tell them about you, for I'll forget you as well! You and Yusuke will just be the same as when you two used to fight all the time! Yusuke will only reember posessing you at one point, and helping you when he was dead, besides that...nothing. Kurama, Hiei, Boeton...everyone will forget you even exist!!

Kuwabara sat there blood pouring freely from all his wounds. "Yusuke won't...he won't remember what...he won't remember that I love..." Kuwabara swallowed, and looked at Jinji with crazed eyes, "Then so be it...I won't lose them...I won't!"

Kuwabara stood, Jinji rising with his as well. The demon swallowed hands glowing, "When I am done you will pass out and wake up in your room...You will have no power, and become as weak as any human." Kuwabara starred at him with glassy eyes and a sad smile. "It doesn't matter...either way I'm going to lose them...I'd rather lose them while they're alive." Jinji turned away, "This will hurt."

Energy rose from his hands like ligtening and crashed down onto Kuwabara's neck. Out of two sides of his neck sqaure spots opened orange energy was pulled away. In too much pain to scream, tears fell down his face as he watched his friends materilze before his very eyes. As everythign began to get dark he saw his friends laying perfectly still on the ground, hurt but breathing in a steady rythem.

He shed the last of his tears as he finally balcked out.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

"So it's true...it all happened..." Kuwabara whispered touching the sqaure shaped scars on his neck. After an hour of quiet sobbing he got up and dressed, not bothering to gel up his hair. He wore a short sleeved shirt, and black jeans not caring if people saw his injuries. Exiting his room he was greeted by his sister, "Hey Kazu...man you look worse even fixed up." She smiled as he sat tiredly down at the kitchen table.

"So who beat you up?"

Kuwabara opened his mouth, and got an idea, "Toguro." He said quickly. She pursed her lips, "Who the hell is he?" Kuwabara swallowed back a lump that formed sharply in his throat, "No one of any importance." Shizuru shrugged lughting a cigerette. "DOn't worry, I'll leave your apartment as soon as you start heling up, you have some nasty wounds. "Okay..."

His mind reminded him of something, and he rose headed for the door, "I have to check out something...I'll be home as soon as I can."

Kuwabara walked briskly towards Yusuke's apartmen, ignoring the stares he recieved from the people. When he neared Yusuke's apartment building he stopped seeing Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke standing outside talking to each other. His heart beat fast, and threatend to leap put of his throat. He listened to their conversation a bit, hearing that Koenma was still in a coma, and Boetone was taking care of him.

They spoke nothing of him.

Sighing he began to walk towards them, deciding to pass them, to see if they recognized him. As he neared them his heart beat faster and faster, praying, hoping Jinji was wrong. He walked pass them a little ways when an all too familiar voice called out, "Kuwabara is that you?" The copper haired boy turned to look at his friends. Kurama and Hiei looked at him, no sign of recognition entering their eyes. Yusuke stared at him with an arrgont, and amuzed smile. "Your hair is down...that's new..." He began laughing, "Who the hell beat you up!? Hahaha! You looking for a fight with me again?" Yusuke asked smirking at him, getting ready for an attack.

"I gave up fighting."

Yusuke's face was visably shocked, and he folded his arms, "Why in the world would you do that?" Kuwabara looked away, "I'm too weak." Yusuke shrugged, "I knew that, but it never stopped you before." Kuwabara looked at the ground, kicking at a rock, "I was too weak to save my best friends...the most important people to me...and now they're gone." Yusuke's face went seriouse, "Gone?" Kuwabara looked at him feeling weak, "Gone. I was to weak to help them, and now I'm paying for it...I give up...I'm done fighting."

"That's a cowardly thing to do."

Kuwabara looked over at Hiei, Kurama frowning at him for breaking into Yusuke and Kuwabara's conversation. "If you want to avenge them you should get stronger, keep fighting, its an honorabale thing to do." Kuwabara looked at him, the lump was back, "No it's not. The monster is dead...I'm the only one who survived...I lost two of my best friends...and someone I loved dearly..." Kuwabara felt his cheeks go red when Yusuke looked at him, looking confused, "I don't deserve to fight anymore. I'm done."

He turned to leave, but Yusuke stopped him, "Was it Okubo and the others or something?"

"No..."

Yusuke snorted seemign bored with Kuwabara's problem, "Who killed them?" Kuwabara looked at him, seeing Yusuke visably shiver under his stare, "A monster...an honest to goodness monster with fangs and claws," He smield, "go ahead and think I'm crazy...a monster too them, but even if the monster did it, it was still my fault in the end." He smiled, "Maybe I'll see you around Yusuke." He walked off, "Take care Hiei, you too Kurama."

When Kuwabara rounded the corner he realized his mistake. "Oh God..." Kuwabara shouldn't have said Hiei and Kurama's names. Heart beating harder he listened to his former friend's conversation.

"How the hell did he know my name?" Hiei growled.

"He's spiritually aware, he senses things...I know this becuase I posesed him to get a message to Keiko...that's proably how he knew you."

"What a sad man...I feel bad for him."

"Humans are weak, they shouldn't fight in the first place."

"I feel cold." Yusuke whispered, "Guilty almost...he called me by my first name, he's never done that before...never...I feel as if I just watched one of you two die...strange."

"I feel a sense of deja vu...does he goto my school?"

"No...he goes to mine..." Yusuke sighed lously, "Enough of that guy, looks like I won't be fighting him! Let's go check on Koenma...maybe he woke up."

Kuwabara stood alone, and sunk to the ground feeling alone. He stayed there for hours people walking by, ignoreing the fact that he existed. "They don't remember me..." He smiled as it began to rain, "Not at all...I've been fogotten..." He smiled suddenly, and began to laugh, "I've faded away...and they're gone from my life..." As the rain poured on him, he noticed he was not aware of the ghosts around him. He no longer felt them. He was not able to feel any power course through his body...he felt nothing...he felt empty.

"I've lost everything..." he whispered as a wave of sleepiness fell over him, and sleep took him.

1234

well first chapter done. In the neck chapter Kuwabara will get a rude awakening by one Yusuke Urameshi and the two will have a talk, and someone gets kidnapped. dun dun dun!! 


	2. Fading Away

yo everybody, how are you?  
Hiei:You can't hear them.  
So?  
Hiei: That means they can't answer you...baka Yusuke: Uh.  
Hiei:What?  
Yusuke: She brought out the tutu.Kurama: Where did Hiei go?  
Far, far away....anyway enjoy.

1234

"Hey!" Kuwabara's eyes shot open, startling the teen before him. Yusuke Urameshi held his arm above his eyes, and looked down at Kuwabara curiously.

"What are you doing?"

Kuwabara looked around, and tried to remember what happened. As the hurtful events fluttered back into his mind, he looked away, and mumbled, "Must have passed out," he lied, "shouldn't have walked today...but...I had to see them..." He whispered not even caring that Yusuke was standing there anymore.

Yusuke Urameshi looked down at him, and pursed his lips, brow furrowing. He'd beat up Kuwabara since...'Hey now that I think about it...I don't remember beating him up so much...' Yusuke shook away his confused thoughts, and was satisfied when he muttered, "I must've been too busy with my cases to notice him or something..."

Yusuke looked at the copper haired teen, and felt an unsettling feeling fill him. Kuwabara's bandages were soaked, and a red spot had formed on his shirt at the waist. Kuwabara didn't look at him, but starred past him, blinking back rain drops that tried to splash into his eyes. He looked like...

Yusuke scrubbed his eyes, and looked back at Kuwabara shocked, 'For a second I thought...I thought he was fading away...' Yusuke shivered from the cold rain, and this strange feeling of concern and uneasiness settling around him. "Come on." Yusuke placed an arm around Kuwabara's waist and aided him in standing. Kuwabara looked at him surprised, "Your right outside my apartment, I can't let you just sit there." Kuwabara nodded, and pulled away, moving off towards the sidewalk.

Yusuke looked at him eye brows raised, "What are you doing?" Kuwabara looked at him also confused, "I thought-well I mean....I can wal-" Yusuke let out a frustrated sigh, "Oh come on KuwaBAKA!" Yusuke glared at him taking him by his wrist, "Like I'm gonna mess with a guy who looks as if he's dying!! I'm not mean enough to make you walk home in the rain. You can call your parents from my place."

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke's angry and annoyed face, and let Yusuke lead him by his wrist to his home, which Kuwabara knew how to get to by heart. 4 flights of stairs, or the crappy elevator that got stuck most of the time-Kuwabara went red at the memories that coursed through his mind then-and then from there, just three doors down to Yusuke's home.

When the two arrived, Yusuke knocked hard on his door yelling for him mom to open up. Kuwabara tried to tug his arm away from Yusuke, who still had a death grip on his wrist. Yusuke looked at him, water slinging off his face, and hitting Kuwabara's. Kuwabara cleared his throat and nodded downwards at his hand. Yusuke looked down and when he realized what he was doing released him, face red. Yusuke touched his now warm cheeks, 'Am...Am I blushing?!' he thought going redder at the thought.

Kuwabara sighed with relief not that he'd been let go. If Yusuke had held on any longer, Kuwabara would have swept his former lover up in his arms and kissed him. Atsuko opened the door, rushing them in, and griping at the two wet boys. She's grown more motherly since she stopped drinking, and Yusuke died.

About twenty minutes later, Kuwabara was dressed in a bath robe that belonged to Yusuke's deceased father, with a cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of him. Yusuke sunk onto the opposite end of the couch, and glanced over at Kuwabara. The teen hadn't said anything since he got here.

"I called your house, and reached your sister, she said she'll get there after she runs some sort of errand." Atsuko told Kuwabara, and then to herself said, "Why wasn't one of his parents home?"

"They're dead."

Atsuko and Yusuke looked at Kuwabara who was now sipping his hot chocolate, and Atsuko flushed red. She hadn't meant to say it that loud. She kissed Yusuke's head, and wandered off to her room, shutting it quietly. Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara, and noticed a dark wet spot on the robe.

"CRAP! Your bleeding through the robe!" Yusuke pulled a surprised Kuwabara up. "Lay down," Yusuke sighed annoyed, going off towards the bathroom. When he came back with bandages, Kuwabara still stood there looking a little shocked, and confused. "YOU. LAY. DOWN. THERE." Yusuke said very simply, and loudly, treating Kuwabara as if he was an annoying pet. Kuwabara finally complied, and situated himself on the couch.

Yusuke kneeled by him, setting the bandages on the table, and opened the robe on Kuwabara a little ways. Yusuke frowned at the bandages, and with little care, tore them off. Yusuke jumped when Kuwabara shuddered, and maned from pain. Swallowing, and with a little more care, Yusuke began to clean the wound up. "Kuwabara..." Yusuke finally whispered, starring at the injury, "These look like claw marks."

Three shallow, but very long and crooked slashes, were across Kuwabara's side right on his ribs. Two of the slashes were short, and curved up wards, but one stretched out across his stomach. All three were still a little bloody, and when Kuwabara breathed, the cuts would stretch, and bleed a little more, causing a bit of a problem for healing.

Kuwabara looked down at them with little care. Yusuke however looked at him, anger flashing in his eyes, "Who did this? Was this during the fight to help your..." Yusuke trailed off Kuwabara starring at him, "Didn't I say we fought a monster?" Kuwabara closed his eyes. Yusuke watched his calm face twist with pain, and turn red, before he finally brought his hand to his face, and cried. Yusuke un accustomed to someone crying like this, bowed his head, and continued his work on the bandages.

When he was done, Kuwabara had stilled, his tears gone. The only trace that he had ever cried, was from a few wet smudges on his cheeks. Yusuke put away the things, and then sat by Kuwabara, this time on the floor, and near Kuwabara's head.

"You and your friends...they were..." Yusuke swallowed, "You all were close?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Real close...I only knew them for almost 6 years...since I was 14."

Yusuke made a small sound of understanding, "And the girl you loved?"

Kuwabara opened his mouth thinking of correcting him, but decided against it, "Been going out since 17...I would have married-I-I was going to-I wanted to ask...I..." Kuwabara's hand went to his face again.

Yusuke looked at him feeling out of place, and awkwardly pat the sobbing teen on his head, "Easy...with how much your missing them, I bet they're really missing you...They must have loved you just like you did them..."

When Kuwabara had stopped crying again, Yusuke asked, "Were they fighters?"

Kuwabara laughed, "They were unbeatable in a fight! Unparalleled next to anyone else. Amazing! I...I tried my best, but I could never even get up to their level, close but never there."

Yusuke looked at him, "Do you think they'd want you to give up fighting because they were gone?"

Kuwabara sighed, "No they wouldn't...but I have nothing left to give..."

Yusuke turned completely around, "Sure you do! Come on," Yusuke raised his

palm, "hit me as hard as you can!" He held out his palm, and Kuwabara sat up, his sad eyes looking away. "There's nothing in me Urameshi..." Yusuke sighed, "Don't be an aXs! Do it!" Kuwabara sighed, and punched Yusuke's palm, and Kuwabara saw the shock on his face. Almost ten minutes of silence went between them, and Yusuke finally asked, "Did anything happen to you, besides these injuries, did anything..." Kuwabara nodded, "My will to fight..." There was a knock at the door, "and my strength."Kuwabara answered the door, leaving a confused Yusuke on the floor. "It's my sister," Kuwabara called casually over his shoulder.

"Good-bye Yusuke."

Yusuke looked at him, again surprised by the saying of his first name, "You say that like I'll never see you again!" He smiled to show he was kidding, but it quickly faded away when Kuwabara starred strait back at him, the sad look not changing. Kuwabara turned away, and shut the door, leaving Yusuke alone.

Five minutes later, he found himself holding the phone, and holding while Kurama's mom fetched her son.

"Hello?" Kurama's voice came over the receiver.

"Kurama."

"Yusuke? Hey...what's going on?"

"Something happened..."

"Is it about Koenma? Is something wrong with Hiei? You?!"

"Remember Kuwabara?"

"The defeated looking young man? Yeah...what?"

"Well I found him asleep outside my house, so I brought him inside, and we talked a little more."

"And that's bad?"

"No Kurama...but...he started bleeding, so I changed his bandages...he had claw marks on his side, :demon: claw marks, and I bet you those others wounds aren't caused by any weapon on the street."

"You think your friend-"

"He's not my friend!"

":sigh: You think he was attacked by a demon? For what purpose?"

"I don't know, but the three who were killed, he went on and on about how strong they were...and I had him hit me because he kept saying how he was weak now...he hit like a normal person would..."

"Well yes, he is human..."

"No Kurama, no...I swear he was much stronger than that when I fought him all those times. He was the only guy I could beat up, who could actually get back up the next day and ask for a rematch...now...now..."

"So you think the demon might have something to do with this."

Yusuke sighed, "I don't know what to think...especially with what he did when he left!"

"When he left?"

"Yeah...he said good-bye."

"And...?"

"He said it as if I'd never see him again, and when I mentioned this he didn't respond. Just looked at me with those sad eyes..."

"Yusuke...listen to me...I don't know him very well, but maybe he's giving up. His best friends are dead, and someone he was in love with...maybe he just can't go on."

"Are you suggesting suicide?!"

"Don't get angry...just listen. It sounds to me, that he's given up on something. Hope, life, happiness...it doesn't matter, some thing has defeated him. Yusuke with what I saw, and what you just said, I wouldn't be surprised if this was the last time you see him."

"Yusuke?"

"Oh...uh...yeah...Thanks Kurama...I'm...I'm gonna go to bed..."

"Okay...Yusuke I'm sorry I hope your friend lives, hope he finds a way to live on."

"He's not my-oh never mind. G'night."

Yusuke softly hung up the phone, and sat there silently. He looked back at the spot where he could still see a defeated man sitting all alone, and fading away.

/2 WEEKS LATER/

Yusuke rolled his sore shoulders as he walked through the park. Hiei and Kurama hadn't shown up yet, and he had a good 30 minutes before they did. "Man Koenma..." Yusuke sighed looking up at the sky, "Wake up soon okay?" Looking around, a smile split his face at to who he saw.

"Kuwabara!"

Said teen, turned and looked back at Yusuke. The copper haired teen still wore his hair down, and it seemed all his injuries were gone. He wore all black today, though it was very warm. Kuwabara offered a ghost of a smile, and then turned away. Yusuke looked at him, and frowned at the black clothes, realizing he must still be in mourning.

An unexplained anger, and unexpected tenderness filled Yusuke up, and pushed him forward to talk to the lonely man.

Kuwabara panicked inside, he'd tried so hard to avoid seeing his former lover, and best friend. Kuwabara had tried to get into more courses for college, had thought of moving, and even stayed inside a good number of days. Tears threatened to spill as he heard the soft steps of the one he loved so dearly coming closer.

Sighing, and fighting back all the emotional pain he was feeling, he fell backwards into the grass. His pale blue eyes met Yusuke's brown ones. Yusuke smiled, "I thought I wouldn't see you again!" He laughed as if he'd said some joke, but then grew quiet, "How are you doing." Kuwabara closed his eyes, and swallowed hard.

That accursed lump.

Yusuke sat by him, and looked at the teens pained face. He raised his hand and stopped his hand's movement towards Kuwabara's face. He had felt the irresistible urge to stroke Kuwabara's soft pale skin, to touch him...Yusuke coughed, and then tugged on Kuwabara's cheeks, "Hey! Come on! Get over it."

Kuwabara sighed, pulling his head away. Not looking at him, Kuwabara asked, "Why Yusuke?"

"Quit calling me that...Call me Urameshi." Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, who had a hand to his stomach, "Hearing you say that for some odd reason...it really bothers me...it makes me think that your going to die." 

"Would that be so bad?"

"NO!" Yusuke cried defending himself, "I just don't want to be haunted by a weirdo like you saying my name!" He nodded as if to reinstate what he'd just said.

Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh, a typical Yusuke thing to do, even if it hurt, "Okay...Why Urameshi?" Yusuke looked at him, and Kuwabara met his eyes, looking up, "Why did you come over here, we're not friends are we." Yusuke said nothing, and before he could do anything, the back of his hand was pressed to Kuwabara's cheek. The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever, before Yusuke abruptly pulled away, and blurted, "Because you looked sad...I uh...I gotta go!"

Rising, Yusuke took off, looking back at Kuwabara, who starred after him. Yusuke jogged away feeling his heart beat rapidly inside his chest. He held his hand in front of his face, 'What the Hell is wrong with me! One day I hate the guy, and now all of a sudden I can't get him out of my head...or those sad eyes...' Yusuke stopped, and closed his eyes, something was fighting to get into his mind, fighting so hard...

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked up at Kurama, and Hiei who starred at him concerned. "What is it?" Kurama asked touching Yusuke's shoulder. "I don't know...It feels as if I've forgotten something..." Kurama and Hiei looked at each other, "We were just saying that a moment ago." An eerie silence hung around them, but Hiei shattered it by saying, "The demon Boeton sent us after is here...we just have to find him." Yusuke looked at Hiei, "Here? In this park?"

"Yes...why?"

Yusuke went stiff and began to run off to where he saw Kuwabara last. Kurama and Hiei followed, and both crashed into him when he stopped. "What the he-" Hiei stopped talking as he looked at where Yusuke's eyes were. Kurama looked at Yusuke's terrified face then to the spot his eyes stayed at.

In the grass it was apparent there was some sort of struggle, grass, dirt, and flowers dug from the ground, and laying scattered. In the spot was a black sleeve from a shirt, with note on it. From where they stood they could read the big letters which were written with fresh blood:

I HAVE HIM.

1234

Dun dun dun!

So Kuwabara's taken, they gotta rescue him yatta yatta yatta...but when they do, the group happen to notice the marks on his neck, which Genkai recognizes as a type of demon mark. What's next?  
Kuwabara: Hiei in a tutu?  
Don't I wish.... 


	3. What The

ugh i could killllll!! my third chapter, this chapter was deleted and i have to rite it all over again! This means it won't be as good as the other!! aghhhh!!

1234

Kuwabara groaned as he came to, but when he opened his eyes he saw darkness. "What..." he groaned shaking his head, and realized his head was in a bag. 'Ah Hell, this can't be good.' he thought miserably. Shifting he found that his hands were tied behind his back, and something wet dripped down his left arm. He sighed trying to remember how he got in this mess.

He was laying in the grass wanting to die after Yusuke had quickly scurried off...then something...claws dug into his left arm ripping his sleeve off, and piercing into his flesh. He was hit on his head...and then everythign turned to black.

"So your awake." A hiss filled the air. "I was so very lucky to catch you." Kuwabara turned his head to the location of the voice, and swallowed, "Who...who's there?" A deep chuckle filled the air, and the voice answered, "Wouldn't you like to know." Kuwabara sighed, "A demon right?" Silence answered Kuwabara who sighed, "I knew it." Kuwabara felt hands on his legs, and nervously Kuwabara tried to scoot away. "I shouldn't be surprised...the friend of Yusuke Urameshi would know about demons."

'ShiX.'

"Who?"

A stinging pain was delivered to Kuwabara, and sent him crashing into the ground. He wiggled around, trying to sit back up, but with his tied hands found it impossiable. The demon laughed richely, "Don't play the aXs boy...I saw you two...the way you looked at each other, hell you might even be lovers!" Tears filled Kuwabara's eyes, and he was thankful for the bag on his head, "Oh...him. I barely know the guy."

"Like I said before, don't play the asX boy."

The demon grabbed one of his arms, and began dragging him. Kuwabara winces as the floor boards scraped against his body, "You know boy, you smell of other demons, were you kidnapped before? Or are you the demons whore, their fuXk toy?" Kuwabara opened his mouth but a voice not his own filled the angry air, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!"

The demon turned, dragging Kuwabara with him, "Oh? Are you already here Yusuke?" Kuwabara close dhis eyes as the bag that was on his head was ripped off him. "Uh..." Yusuke's startled gasp filled the air. "So it was you Gaito, your the one that took that poor boy." Kurama's words filled the heavy air. "Yes, I took your friend." Hiei snorted, "He is not our friend." Yusuke nodded, "More like my punching bag."

Gaito laughed and looked down at Kuwabara, "Human." Kuwabara looked up, squinting from the intense light that still bothered Kuwabara's eyes, "Tell me, are you some demon's slut? Is this why you have demon scent all over you." Yusuke's growled agressivly, but Kuwabara spoke before he could, "No...you demons killed my friends..." Kuwabara looked away and smiled eerily, "But in the end it was my decion for them to go away...to forget me." Kuwabara began to laugh, and the tears came back.

Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke starred at the pitiful exscuse of the man. Secretly, all of them felt their chests ache, and hearts go out for this man. Yusuke watched the guy he always knew to be strong weep and cry for three friends, and one of them his lover. 'I wish I knew them...I wish I could find them and tell them how miserable they're making Kuwabara feel...' Gaito laughed and shook Kuwabara, "So, your friends were hunted down and killed? They must have been a threat..." Gaito frowned, "That must make you a threat..."

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke tensed at the now worried exspression crossing Gaito's face. "I doubt your any problem to me, or to anyone...but just in case," He threw Kuwabara up in the air, and fired a blast at him. Kuwabara closed his eyes, waiting and ready for any pain that might be inflicted on him.

Np pain ever came, but warm arms instead incircled him, and dragged him down. "Human you are more trouble than your worth." Kuwabara opened his eyes to see Hiei, who had him now leaned against the wall. Kuwabara looked back, and saw Kurama and Yusuke engaged in a fight with Gaito. Hiei looked back at him, and swiftly untied Kuwabara's wrists, "If you can move, run."

Kuwabara did not move but watched them fight, as the last of his tears spread down his face. He lay there with one leg bent upwards, and his arms wrapped around his stomach. He watched as they fought and he yearned for the chance to help them in any way. "Kuwabara..." Yusuke had appeared at his side, blood dribbling down his chin. "Are you on you got to go." Yusuke urged, Kuwabara only starring at him.

Yusuke looked away, "Look I'll explain all this later, it has something to do with spirit world and all-oh hell! Just get out of here! We're in the middle of a battle, and I'll tell you everything once we get out of here okay!? ARE YOU LIST-" Yusuke's cheeks flared up when hand was placed against his lips. He starred at Kuwabara blushing brightly. Their eyes were locked, and Yusuke felt increadiably warm. Kuwabara didn't say anything, but looked at him, and Yusuke felt as if those blue eyes were examining him, and looking into his very soul.

Without warning, Kuwabara threw himself ontop of Yusuke, and covered his body with his own as a green blast roared over them. Yusuke stayed frozen as Kuwabara protected him, and when th eblast died down, he found himself still frozen. A body fell to the ground, and the other two rekai rushed to their friend. "Yusuke!" Kurama crying out his name jolted Yusuke back to his senses, and he sat up, Kuwabara's arms slipping off him. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and swallowed. His back was smoldering, and burnt terriably. "Kuwabara..."

"I helped you..." Kuwabara whispered smiling. "Hang on okay? You hear me Kuwabara?" Kuwabara smiled and closed his eyes going limp. "KWUABARA!?" Kurama caught Yusuke's shoulder, "He'll be fine, lets take him over to Genkai, she'll fix everything."

"Yusuke what are these strange marks?" Yusuke looked over at Hiei, and then to where he was pointing. The short demon had moved back the curls that covered the back of Kuwabara's neck, and revealed the sqaure scars on his neck. "I've never seen those before...this..." Yusuke's eyes widened, "This would explain why he's been wearing his hair down...to hide that...what :is: that?!" Kurama shook his head, "No clue...lets get him over to Genkai, we'll fix him up and then worry about those marks."

/GENKAI'S/

Genkai frowned as she looked at the wounds on Kuwabara's neck, "Hmm...those are marks from a demon attack." Yusuke looked over at the still sleeping teen that Genkai had fixed up. "What...how..." Genkai sat down, "I've seen that mark before...it's caused when a demon rips power from a human, it always leaves those scars at the neck." Genkai sat down, "Either this man was very powerful and considered a threat, of his energy was used to grant a wish." Kurama frowned, "A wish?"

The old woman nodded, "A wish, the power can be used to grant something, anythign, life, death, hell even a pack of cigeretts, but this demon attack is a curse more than something to help you. It causes depression, and whatever wish you make will somehow affect you in a very bad and even dangerouse way." Genkai sighed massaging her temple, "If Koenma was up we would be able to find the demon that did this easily." Henkai exited the room, "Come with me, I may have a book or something we can look through to help us find the demon." The rekai followed her looking back at Kuwabara stunned to find that there may be more to this teen than meets the eyes.

When the door clicked behind them, Kuwabara slowly sat up. He'd been awake the whole time.

"DaXm...I can't let them figure this out...man..." Kuwabara pressed his palms into his eyes, "What if they figure it out? Will they die? Maybe they'll remember me again...no...no..." Kuwabara pressed the sheets to his eyes and cried, "Too many risks..." Kuwabara rose, wincing, stills ore from the attack that struck him, "I gotta get out of here."

When Kuwabara made it outside he took one last look at Genkai's house. He frowned sadly, "I'm sorry guys...I never wanted to abandon you."

1234

short i know, but...well anywho next chapter. Kuwabara tried to commit suicide. thats all you get. 


	4. GoodBye Love Kuwabara

yo!! next chapter, i think there are only 2 more after this if I remeber correctly!

1234

For three long weeks Kuwabara tried to stay in his small apartment, tried to stay away from the world, away from his friends. It was working for awhile, but finally on the Monday of the fourth week, Shizuru barged into her little brother's room and in a hurry said, "Kazuma, I need you to pick up some food at the store, I'm late for work!" She kissed her brother's temple in gratitude and disappeared, just as quickly as she came.

Kuwabara sat in his room eyes wide. He swallowed and closed his eyes tight, willing time to turn back so that he could avoid what Shizuru just asked, but time did not turn back, and relunctantly Kuwabara went into the kitchen where the list and money sat for the groceries.

As he walked down the street he told himself it was a million to one that he'd run into his friends. He wouldn't and couldn't. Kuwabara avoided eye contact with the people on the street, but it seemed every where he turned he found friends laughing together, young lovers holding onto each other, all smiles, sparkling eyes and rosey red cheeks. He felt sick and at on point he clutched his stomach and ran into an ally, and threw up the contents in his stomach.

"Are you okay?"

Kuwabara looked up to see a young woman he recognized all too well. 'Yukina...Oh God Yukina.' Kuwabara smiled at the blue haired girl, "Yes, just a little under the weather." Yukina frowned at him, and Kuwabara again felt like puking when he realized she was trying to remember him. "Have we ever met?" She asked sweetly. He smiled his heart bleeding, "No I don't think so..." He wiped his mouth noticing it was still moist from bile. He flushed red from embarassment, Yukina only smiling sweetly at him. Just as she always used to do when they were still friends. He missed her just like the others.

Yukina approached him, and Kuwabara felt nercouse under her innocent gaze. "There's a temple just outside of town, I live there with a woman by the name of Genkai, we could help you if you can't afford a doctor." Kuwabara nodded, "Thanks, I'll try to stop by." Yukina smiled, and trotted off, obliviouse to the fact Kuwabara was throwing up once more.

Kuwabara stayed in the ally, but sat at the opposite side of the wall, tears streaming down his face. He felt alone and cold as he saw all the people walk by. Some would spare him a glance, but none would stop, to busy with their own lives to spare a moment to the miserable boy. Kuwabara could see himself in his mind. Pale, thin, dressed in black, clutching a tiny slip of paper, tears wetting his cheeks, blue eyes red and heavey from weariness.

"I must look disgusting."

When he got up, his eyes were still red, but his cheeks were dry. Finally arriving at the store, he proceeded to collect the groceries. But Kuwabara's life wasn't going to go easy on him. Somewhere, in some book talking about his life, the author of that book must have really hated him, for as he turned down the dairy aile he came upon his friends that no longer knew him. His heart broke as he saw their happy faces.

Smiles.

Laughing.

Rosey cheeks.

Everything was perfect with out him. Kuwabara turned away, but felt his eyes drawn back up to look at where his friends were. All standing there happy, and not needing him at all...

Kurama was smiling, holding a blushing Hiei's hand, obliviouse to the fact that some people gave them odd looks, while others smiled, or shrugged. Yusuke was smiling at them looking at peace as Keiko clung to his arm. Keiko hanging onto him so close, destroyed the last bit of hope Kuwabara was clinging to of his friends magically remebering him. Then everything would be okay, everything would be right. They would all hug, and when a year went by, make jokes about the horriable seperation. Then a happily ever-after would come right?

It wasn't going to happen.

They would never remember him, never smile at him, never even look his way except to see the demon marks, and wonder why they're there. As Kuwabara was tossed and turned in his sea of turmoil a woman bumped into him dropping her purse, and spilling its contents. Kuwabara bent down helping the woman who smiled in gratitude, "Oh thank you!" She said as he offered her things. He smiled, 'At least I can be polite...and I don't need my spirit energy to do that.'

As she went on her way he felt cold when he heard a voice cry, "Kuwabara!" He turned, and watched as the friends he once knew began trotting over to him. He looked for a way to run, but realized they would proably chase him and think he was mad. Closing his eyes he sighed, and put on his mask. He smiled and greeted them with, "Oh hey, I wasn't expecting to see all of you so soon."

Their faces looked stern and seriouse, but Kurama cleared his throat and asked, "Three weeks ago in the park...well...Is it true you were kidnapped?" They all waited for an answer, and Kurama added, "We heard you went missing on the news." Kuwabara looked at them, and thinking up a lie he spouted, "Yeah...I remember someone grabbing me, and then all went dark. The next thing I remember..." He squinted his eyes to add to the effect of his so called "forgotten memory," and finlly continued with, "I woke up in a stange house, and got the heck out of there."

The three rekai gave each other nervouse glances, "You don't remember anything." Kuwabara shook his head no, and smiled, "It's proably for the best...who knows what happened..." Yusuke suddenly blurted out, "I noticed scars on your neck the last time we met...what's that from?" Unable to lie anymore to his friend's he looked away and mumbled, "A monster." Keiko looked at him eyebrows raised and she hugged Yusuke's arm harder, "A monster? Are you being seriouse or are you over exaggerating about a person?" Yusuke looked at her sharply frowning as Kuwabara's face seemed to fall into despair.

Kurama cleared his throat seeing something was wrong and dragged Hiei, and Keiko off, "Keiko-chan you've been here before, where do they keep the bread?" When Kuwabara and Yusuke were alone they both avoided eye contact. Unable to take the silence Kuwabara cleared his throat and asked, "So...is she your girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"That girl. Was she your girlfriend?"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess...I really don't know...we hang out a lot, and she really likes me...I see her as a friend I don't know about anything else..." Kuwabara nodded, and jumped as a hand came to his shoulder, "Do you remember if you were hurt in anyway by whoever took you?"

"Why do you care?"

Yusuke frowned dropping his hand, "Don't have to get all biXchy, I was just wondering!" Kuwabara closed his eyes, still not looking at Yusuke, "No...I'm fine. I think they hurt my back, but that's it." Yusuke nodded looking at him. For some reasong the half demon felt like he desperatly needed to make eye contact with the taller man. Yusuke took in the shape of Kuwabara's face, every curve of his curls, every line on his face, and the different colors mixed in to make his skin color.

'He's lovely...'

Yusuke shook his head shocked at his thoughts, and coughed embarssed from starring. "Ho-how are you holding up since your friends'..." Kuwabara smiled, "Good." Yusuke sighed. "Your lying." Again Kuwabara smiled, "I know...but one day...maybe one day soon the pain will stop." He sagged his eyes gazing far off to the side, "It will...even if I have to make it." Yusuke looked at him, swallowing, his heart ponding hard. "Hey...you want to hang out sometime?" Kuwabara looked at him stunned, "I'm seriouse," Yusuke mumbled looking at his toes, "if you want...We could meet in the park under the tree...like before." Kuwabara nodded, and turned away, "Sounds good...I gotta go...my sister needs the groceries."

Yusuke watched him retreat, not realizing the young man was crying. He yearned to reach out and touch him, his body more wanting to then his heart. Yusuke closed his eyes, and tried to get his dirty thoughts out of his head. Lately Yusuke had been having strange dreams of...doing things to Kuwabara that one would normaly do to a girl. He was scared of these dreams, Yusuke didn't understand what they meant. Some dreams weren't perverted, but more disturbing and seemed real, like the one he recently had about Rando. He was fighting Rando again, but this time on the ground not too far away was Kuwabara.

His body looked twisted, and mangled. He was battered, bleeding and bruised, it was a terrriable sight, but not as bad as his lastest dream. He was back at the Dark Tournament and facing Toguro once more, but this time Yusuke hadn't beaten him right away. In the dream Kuwabara was there in a ripped up white jacket and running with a glowing sword in his hand. Toguro then turned and stabbed him in the chest with his fingers, and as the blood began to spurt out, Yusuke woke up screaming.

Then there were those...other dreams...

In his most recent one Kuwabara was sleeping in the grass, the warm sun kissing his face. Yusuke approached him and turned the slumbering boy on his back, pinning his wrists to the ground, and began delivering a fury of kisses. Kuwabara woke, and turned red, squirming under him, arousing Yusuke making him more agressive. Kuwabara didn't seem to mind, and began to pant, eyes closing tightly, "Yusu..." He would murmer before Yusuke crushed his lips with his own, all the while unbuttoning his shirt. His mouth then came down biting on Kuwabara's collar bone, and as Kuwabara screamed in ecstasy Yusuke woke blushing and needing a cold shower.

Before Yusuke could slip into any more of his dirty dreams, he felt arms wrap around him.

"Yusuke-kun!" Keiko came back hugging his arm, Kurama and Hiei behind her. "What's wrong?" Hiei mouthed so as not to alert Keiko. "Kuwabara." Yusuke mouthed back his answer. Kurama and Hiei looked at one another and then Yusuke. After a few more minutes they were on their way out, Keiko with her groceries. "Thanks for coming with me!" She bowed in gratitude and kissed Yusuke on the cheeks before leaving giggling. Yusuke did not really notice, but he did see Kuwabara starring at them, and then walk slowly away.

He felt dirty, and his chest hurt. Yusuke touchesd his chest, feeling as if he'd done a terriable sin.

"So, does he remember anything?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shook his head, "No...have we found anything more about the sqaure scars on his neck?" Hiei nodded, and cleared his throat, "An ordinary demon can't do it, the demon either had to be an S-class demon or have help from one. The demon's never do this for good...and even if they try it never turns out right." Yusuke looked off and sighed, "I'm waging that when that attack was used on Kuwabara he not only lost whatever power he had, but his friends too." Kurama nodded, "It's possiable...but we'll never know for sure...not unless we ask him."

"No." Yusuke looked at his friends, "He's been through enough for now...lets try to figure this out on our own before we go asking him things that he'll proably not understand."Kurama looked at his obviously sad firend and smiled, "Come on, lets go to the arcade, you said you'd help me teach Hiei how to play some games." Yusuke smiled widely as Hiei groaned.

"Okay, let's go!"

/AT KUWABARA'S HOME/

Kuwabara set all the groceries out, and put them in their proper place. He cleaned and fixed every thing up, and fed Eckiji. He put everything in its place, and made sure everything was in order. He looked at his apartment when all was done, and finally collapsed on the ground crying. She had been kissing her. He loved her....Kuwabara was alone. He sobbed onto the floor tugging at his hair and cursing what ever was causing this misery. After an hour he was spent and couldn't cry anymore unless he wanted to start crying blood.

"I give up." He whispered, "I can't do this anymore...I'm done..." Kuwabara went into the kitchen and pulled out a pen and grabbed the nearest thing he could write on, which was a yellow napkin. After a frustrating minute of trying to get the pen to work he finally managed it, and cleared his throat and tried to steady his shaking hands. Finally he wrote his final good-bye.

'Dear Shizuru,

I love you, and you'll always be in my heart, and I will reside there with you. This is not your fault, I just can't handle it anymore. I miss them...I miss the one I love. I wish I could say that you were enough to tie me to this world, but in honest truth your not. Of course I need you, but I need them too, I need them. This is selfish of me, especially since either way, life or death, I'll never see them again, at least not the way I want and need to see them. Take care of things, and live happily. Hate me if you must, just don't forget me. My friends died, but in the end it was my decion that took them away.

Your brother, Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kuwabara pinned the note to the front of the bathroom door, and clutching a kitchen knife he went into the bathroom. He removed his black shirt, folding it and setting it on the toilet lid. Finally he placed the balde to his bare skin. The first prick caused him to close his eyes, it hurt. More than he thought it ever could, but maybe it was because he was doing this to himself and Eventaully he stuck his knife deep into his wrist, and slit it. It was slow and hard work, but finally he had a good cut. Deciding he didn't want to cut the other wrist, he made another cut from the edge of his palm, straite down making an X.

Kuwabara sat in the tub resting against the side with out the faucet and watching his blood smear on floor of his white tub. His sister would be home in thirty minutes giving him plenty of time to die. As he felt tired, and grew heavy from cold he thought of Yusuke. His laughter, his cocky smile, his kisses, the way he looked at him as if he was the most important thing in the world...everything about Yusuke entered his mind. He cried softly until he heard the door open, and Shizuru's voice call, "KAZU! I GOT HOME EARLY!!"

'DamX.'

He closed his eyes as he heard Shizuru stop at the door. He was half way gone when he heard her scream, and fully asleep when the door was kicked open. He did not hear her scream, or feel her tie a towel to his bleeding wrist, or hear her sobbing as she called 911. He didn't feel the paramedics sew him up, or quickly fix an I.V. to his arm. He did not feel them lift him from his tub, or their frantic words of, "critical," or "dying."

He heard nothing.

But if he had heard anything, he would have weapt at the sound of a relieved sigh, "He's stable, but we need to get him to the hospital right away."

1234

oooo drama to yer mama....okay, Yusuke sees Kuwabara in this state and of course freaks, and I hope you haven't forgotten about Koenma, cuz guess what. HE'S AWAKE! Oh...and here's an intersting factor...he remember's Kuwabara. 


	5. Hook Shaped Scar

Hey I hope ya'll been enjoying this so far, man I'm having fun with this...ok well on to the next chapter! sheesh patience patience:wags finger at buddy whose been nagging her since chapter was posted:

1234

As Yusuke starred at the scene before him he tried desperately to make sense of everything that was going on. Kurama and Hiei were not shaking him asking if he was ok. They had not decided to take a short cut and instead met a bunch of ambulances. They had not seen a young woman sob onto a medic's shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

And Yusuke most certainly did not see Kuwabara on a stretcher, and being rushed inside the back of the large white car.

Before Yusuke knew what he was doing his feet had begun to move and led him to the sobbing woman. "What happened!" She looked at him, eyes clouded over with tears, "What happened to Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked throat catching. Kurama's hand clutched his shoulder, "Yusuke now is not the time-" Yusuke shoved him off, surprising the red head and Hiei, "THE TIME FOR WHAT? I WANT TO KNOW WHY HE'S HURT!"

"He tried to kill himself."

The three Rekai looked at the young woman, who now was trying to light a cigarette, "She tried to kill himself..." Her hands shook as she held the lighter. "He tried..." She dropped everything looking at the ambulance car, "Why would my baby brother try to do that?" Yusuke grabbed the woman, "Did he tell you about his three friends that died? Or show you the scars from some sort of accident-Did he mention anything about that?" She shook her head, "No...a few weeks ago I found him laying on the floor beat up really bad, but I assumed it was from another fight again...another..." She placed her thin fingers to her head, "Was it a fight?"

"Ma'm are you coming?"

"Yes..."

"I'm coming too!"

Hiei, and Kurama looked at Yusuke shocked, the woman also looking at him startled, "I'm...I'm his cousin. I'm coming." The woman seemed to gain some sort of composure and wrapped her arms around Yusuke, "Yes this is my baby cousin...Maki...Maki Kuwabara." The man in white nodded, and beckoned them to come in. Yusuke looked over his shoulder and called, "Go to Koenma, See if he's awake! I'll be at the hospital!"

When the car drove away, Kurama and Hiei were left standing there. All was quiet, like the eye of the storm. "Little red dots." Hiei looked up at Kurama who had murmured something to himself. "On the ground...look little red dots." Hiei did look, and he did see the little red dots. Clearing his throat he nudged Kurama, "Lets go...maybe we can figure out what hurt him before he destroys himself." Kurama nodded and then with a puzzled expression murmured, "I suddenly wonder why I feel this attachment to him." Hiei looked at Kurama, "Maybe it's because Yusuke cares for him?"

Kurama shook his head, "No it's not that...it's as if a memory is struggling within the rapids of my mind, trying to tell me something..." Hiei snorted, "A simple, 'No I don't think so,' would have sufficed."

/THE HOSPITAL/

Yusuke had come to know a lot about the young woman in the past two hours.

1) Her name was Shizuru Kuwabara and had been raising her brother since he was ten, do to a dramatic car accident that killed both her parents, and almost her little brother.

2) Kuwabara's first name was Kazuma.

3) Shizuru was a heavy smoker, but not a drinker.

4) Shizuru had noticed the change in her brother but didn't know what to do being as she had no one to turn to.

5) She never thought her brother was capable of trying to commit such an act.

6) She was wrong.

"So..." Shizuru looked at him as she put out her 16th cigarette and started her 17th, "Are you one of his friends?" Yusuke looked at her, still confused at to why he came in the first place, "Uh...yeah." Shizuru snorted, "Don't lie. If you know my brother, than you know we both know and feel things, and I know your lying." Shizuru smiled at him as he looked away embarrassed, "And...for the fact my brother used to complain about you kicking his aXs all the time."

She chuckled, her hands shaking but her mood calm. "You don't have to look like that, I feel something more...you care for him a lot don't you?" Yusuke felt his heart race, and after several attempts murmured, "Yes...I think I do." Shizuru nodded, "For over a month now I had seen something wrong with my brother...he doesn't feel anything, and his usual presence of power isn't giving off as it usually would. Something has happened to my little brother that had caused him to do this..." She blew out a puff a smoke, "And I think you know what."

Yusuke shook his head, "Not fully...but I'll tell you when I understand it...I promise." She smiled at him, "I knew I liked you...Maki." The two looked at each other, and despite the terrible weight crushing them right now, they laughed. "Ahem." The two turned to see a doctor standing there waiting, none to patiently, for them to rise.

Yusuke was on his feet first, asking a flurry of questions, Shizuru also pitching in her two-cents. "Hold on!" The doctor ordered. When the two calmed he continued, "Kazuma will live, in fact in another few hours you can take him home, but he is required to have therapy."

"WHAT?" Yusuke snarled angry.

"Quiet!" The doctor ordered with a glare, "You need to clear your home of all sharp, and lethal objects, and if you can't do that then there's always a home we could send him to. Separate rooms from the other patients, cheaper than the hospital, he'll get couching three times a day, and be kept away from anything that he could hurt himself with-"

"YOUR TALKING ABOUT AN ASYLUM!" Shizuru hissed like a wild cat.

"A FUCXING ASYLUM! KUWABARA IS NOT INSANE! THREE OF HIS BEST FRIENDS JUST DIED, AND THAT INCLUDES SOMEONE HE LOVED DEARLY! HE DOES NOT BELONG IN AN ASYLUM!" Yusuke shouted, doctors, nurses, and patients turning to look at them. All was quiet, and finally the doctor adjusted his glasses, and murmured, "You can go in now...but will his official guardian come with me, it'll only be a few minutes."

Shizuru grumbled, "It better be a few minutes."

Yusuke watched them go, and entered the room, feeling sick. There was curtains all around his bedside, and Yusuke could not even make out his figure through the curtain. Pushing it aside, tears sprung to his eyes as he looked at him. Kuwabara was in a white gown, with thin sheets covering him up, not good at all to keep him warm. His pillows were soft but flat from many users, and the heart monitor was a constant reminder that something could go wrong. In Kuwabara's mouth was a tube, it's purpose unknown to Yusuke, but he was almost sure it had to do with his breathing. His arm was bandaged up, and faint specks of blood leaked through. In the other arm, One IV gave him blood, while the other gave him water and glucose to keep his sugar level up.

The sight of someone Yusuke considered to be the strongest human he'd ever met, reduced to sickly shell with a tube down its throat made him wretch. Luckily a sink was at hand, so Yusuke wouldn't have to worry about calling a janitor or something. He sat by Kuwabara and took his cold hand. He sized up the hand, seeing that his own hand was smaller than his own. Kuwabara lad long fingers, long delicate, nimble fingers. The skin of his hand was rough from fights, and scarring. Yusuke momentarily wondered if he'd contributed to any of these, and sighed. He'd probably had.

He moved on to touch a faint scar on Kuwabara's elbow, long and hook shaped. Where was that from? 'Will I ever get the chance to ask?' Yusuke continued looking at him, but avoided the other arm covered in the bandages. How deep had Kuwabara hurt himself. Did he slit his wrist, or slit all the way up his arm? What did he use? Was it rusty or clean? Would Kuwabara remember what he did? When would he wake up?

Yusuke grabbed his head, "I'm not going to figure this out am I? Not by myself." Yusuke took Kuwabara's hand, and pressed it to his chest, hugging it. "Wake up Kuwabara...help me answer these questions okay? Please wake up?" Yusuke was disturbed by a hand on his shoulder. "It's me." Shizuru smiled at him, "Your friends are outside, they said someone called Koenma woke up...go on...I'll be here with him."

Yusuke nodded and rose meeting up with Kurama and Hiei. Kurama smiled at his friend nervously, "Boeton said he's awake, we can go now and see him!" Yusuke looked down at the ground, his shoes suddenly interesting him. "Does he look bad?" Hiei asked softly. Yusuke didn't answer but instead pressed the top of his head to Kurama's chest. Kurama took that as his cue, and wrapped his arms around Yusuke, who had begun to tremble. Kurama and Hiei exchanged worried glances, when Yusuke clung to Kurama as he softly cried. "I've known him so long...even if we...even if we just beat each other up how can I...how could he...I remember always hearing him babbling about honor, and how he'd help people to get through their problems, to help them see life was worth living-HOW COULD HE GO AGAINST ALL HE TAUGHT OTHERS!"

Kurama rubbed his friend's back soothingly and whispered, "We can find who did this...who took his friends...Koenma would have the tapes...he records everything to keep track of the world...we have to go to him...he'll help us Yusuke." Finally Yusuke managed to get control of himself once more, and sighed, "All right lets go."

1234

hee...next chapter is the last. Sorry to leave you hear of all places, but trust me you'll like the end, if no feel free to kick me in the teeth! 


	6. I Remember You

well all good or bad things must come to an end. So the last chapter! Woot! Kurama: She's got some other ideas too.  
Hiei: I fear for my life.  
And your man hood.  
:all: dear lord save us oh and I know a lot have people have asked about the scar...I haven't decided yet...but I promise to mention it.

1234

When Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei arrived to see Koenma patting Boeton's head as she hugged him tightly, they could not help but smile. "Koenma you ol' basXard!" Yusuke cried gleefully, and slapped Koenma's back, causing the pacifier in his mouth to fall to the floor. Kurama hugged the Demi-God smiling and looked him over. "A little pale, and undernourished, but we'll fix you up." Koenma smiled taking a seat in his chair, shooing Boeton away who was frantically trying to see if there was any way to help him out. "I'm fine Boeton." Koenma insisted, blushing as she kissed his cheek before she left.

"It feels good to be awake...How did your mission go?"

"In the end it was good, but it was pretty rough at first...thank God for Jinji, or we would have died."

Koenma nodded and then began looking around. "Where is he?" Yusuke looked at him confused, "Jinji? Back home-" Koenma shook his head, "No, no, Kuwabara! Where is he? Was he badly hurt?"

A tense silence filled the room, and Kurama cleared his throat, "You know of Kuwabara?" Koenma looked at them eyebrows raised, "Well Yeah...I mean he does sort of work for me...or is it more like volunteer work-" Yusuke stood up, "You mean he's a Rekai!" Koenma now worried and extremely confused answered, "Yesss?" Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke looked at each other, "That explains a lot!" Yusuke sat down mouth open, "His three friends who died...they must have been his partners! No wonder he's...I mean if something like that ever happened to you...I mean...Maybe he couldn't help them! He's blaming himself!"

As the frantic words continued, Koenma looked at them in shock. Finally he shouted at them to shut up, and the three turned to him. "His Rekai partners aren't dead!" The three rose, "Then we got to tell him that!"

"NO:YOUR: his partners! So tell me why the Hell are you playing dumb!"

The three sat stunned and Kurama shook his head, "Koenma...no we're not...what..." Yusuke broke in, "He isn't our partner...he was just some guy I used to beat up a lot...and whose recently tried to kill himself..." He sighed put-out, eyes looking to the side. Koenma looked at them, and pointed at the fourth chair, "Why would I have four chairs then?" Hiei snorted, "For your other Rekai teams?" Koenma shook his head, "All my teams have four members why would your team be the only exception?" Yusuke, his temper rising, shouted, "How the hell should I know! We don't get understand how you think!"

Koenma looked at them all baffled, "I can't believe your serious." He paced and began muttering to himself, "Amnesia? But they said they've seen Kuwabara, does he have it then too? No that doesn't make since...brain washing?" Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama watched as he paced, apprehension settling in their guts. Koenma finally stopped, "If I prove to you that he used to work on this team will you believe me, and help me figure this out?" Yusuke exchanged looks with the others and nodded his head. Koenma nodded and then walked over to a door near his desk. He went in the room, and came back out with several tapes in his hands, "This is my proof!"

Koenma lowered his gigantic t.v. placed a tape inside and pressed play. He starred at the three and waited anxiously for the tape to start. Soon a face flashed on the screen, it was Kuwabara, and he was laying on the ground Yusuke and Boeton kneeling over him, Rando, who was in his disguise, laughing. Kurama and Hiei looked at him, "Was he there with you?" Yusuke looked at them, "No..he wasn't there..." Yusuke shook his head in disbelief, "No..." Another tape was put in, and Kurama and Hiei's mouths dropped at the sight before them. There they were on the screen training Kuwabara for the Dark Tournament.

Another tape. Kuwabara facing Byakko.

"But...I fought him..." Hiei whispered shocked.

Another tape. Kuwabara being beat up by some demons, Yusuke coming to his aid.

"No I was alone when that happened!" Yusuke cried gripping the arms of the chair.

Another tape. Kuwabara fighting some kid with a yo-yo.

"But...no that can't be..." Kurama whispered eyes wide.

Another tape. Kuwabara facing Resho.

"No I killed Resho!" Yusuke cried again.

Another tape. Toguro shoving his hand through Kuwabara's chest.

Yusuke screamed, Hiei and Kurama pressing back against their chairs. "THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Hiei roared angrilly. "These are lies! We didn't even know this guy until a month ago!" He looked at Yusuke who'd gone pale, and then growled, "This has been a stressful month for Yusuke, for all of us, turn this shiX off!" Koenma merely looked at him.

Another tape. Kuwabara shoving Yusuke away as a green blast shaped like a hook headed for him.

'The scar...' Yusuke remembered, and gabbed his stomach, "The hook shaped scar."

Another tape. Sensui kidnaping Kuwabara.

"No more..." Yusuke whispered grabbing his head.

Another tape. Kuwabara laughing hysterically as Yusuke lay dead.

"NO!"

Yusuke lowered his head, he couldn't believe any of this! Koenma looked at Yusuke frowning, now Koenma was slightly pale. He put on the last tape, and when it played Kurama shook Yusuke's arm hard. Yusuke raised his head and his face turned red.

Kuwabara was reading, leaning against Yusuke's back. Yusuke leaned back, Kuwabara frowning annoyed and glancing back at him, "You know you're my best friend right?" Yusuke asked, and Kuwabara nodded his head yes.

The present Yusuke starred at the screen, "Best friends...were we?"

Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara, the teen sighed and putting his bookmark inside his book, and turned to Yusuke, "What brought this up?" Yusuke smiled and placed his hand on Kuwabara's, "Remember the last mission?" Kuwabara nodded smiling, "Yes." Yusuke smiled, thought he didn't look happy, "I almost lost you didn't I?" Kuwabara looked at him with a gentle expression, and scooted next to him. "I'm okay aren't I...though he did kick my asX...literally." The two now were laughing, and when Yusuke's laughter died out he looked at Kuwabara again. "Now what?" Kuwabara sighed. Yusuke smiled and kissed Kuwabara's cheek gently whispering, "You know I love you right?" Kuwabara smiled, cheeks red, "Yeah, I love you too you baby." Yusuke cut anything else Kuwabara might have wanted to say off, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him.

Yusuke watched as the screen went dark, and all eyes were on him as silent tears dripped down his cheeks. "NO! NO! THAT'S NOT REAL!" Yusuke grabbed his stomach, and fell out of his chair, throwing up. Kurama grabbed him, and Hiei glared at Koenma, "He's been under enough stress, how dare you make up this bull shiX!" Koenma starred at him, and went to his desk, picking up his latest tape. Koenma looked at them all, "Maybe this will clear up some questions." He placed it in pressing play not bothering to rewind it all the way. Kurama and Hiei turned to the screen at the sound of Jinji's voice, Yusuke soon following suite.

"Dead...their bodies were completely destroyed." Jinji's voice echoed from the screen. The screen illuminating a blue light on all their faces. They watched Kuwabara's face twist, and heard him scream. When The heart breaking cry was over, he collapsed sobbing. "NO! NO! YUSUKE!" Yusuke looked up now crying harder, his whole body trembling, and whispered, "I'm here Kuwabara..."

"YUSUKE!"

"KUWABARA PLEASE...PLEASE DON'T SCREAM!"

"OH GOD LET ME DIE TOO!"

"NO!" Yusuke screamed, all The past weeks flooding back to him. The stress, The look in Kuwabara's eyes every time he was around, The suffering. All those moments that should have triggered something inside his head. The thing he always said, 'In The end it was my decision for them to stay gone...for them to leave...' The time when Yusuke touched his face...The fear and strange and new emotions that surrounded him all The time when Kuwabara was around...How Kuwabara knew who Kurama and Hiei was. Yusuke sat limply, eyes cast down whispered one dead hollow word, "Why?"

Kurama grabbed Yusuke pressing him to his chest, and rocked him. Kurama's eyes were filled with tears and he began sobbing as Jinji whispered to The suffering man, "You don't want that." He broke when Kuwabara sobbed, "Yes...Yes I do..." Hiei turned away, grabbing at his shirt. His chest hurt, and anger swelled within him. Was this really true?. Had this all happened?

"Do you want them back?"

The Rekai's' attention focused on Jinji, The three looking confused.

Yusuke watched Kuwabara sit up, and whisper looking dazed, "What?" Jinji's eyes cast down as he whispered, "There is a way to bring them back." Everyone listened to him holding his breath. "But...The side effects...they will cost you dearly." Yusuke glared at Jinji, "No Kuwabara..." Tears flooded The Kuwabara's eye's again, "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS! PLEASE! PLEASE BRING THEM BACK IF YOU HAVE THE POWER!" Kuwabara coved his face with his dirty shaking hands.

He was so hurt...physically and mentally.

"I do." Jinji whispered harshly, eyes narrowed in suppressed anger. "Then what are you waiting for?" Kuwabara whispered blue eyes looking at him. They were glazed over, and seemed lost. "NO! Kuwabara...HE'S VENERABLE RIGHT NOW! JINJI, YOU CAN'T AGREE TO THAT!" Yusuke roared pushing Kurama away and rising. Jinji on The screen looked at Kuwabara with his calm gray eyes, "I can recreate them, and their souls...but you must give up all your spirit energy, and spirit awareness. Also...everyone involved in any mission with you will forget that you were there, The dark tournament, Rando, Sensui, The St. Beasts, everything..."

Kuwabara closed his eyes, one of his bloody hands pulling at his hair. "I will have to rip your power from you and they won't even be able to thank you for saving them, and I won't be able to tell them about you, for I'll forget as well! You and Yusuke will just be The same as when you two used to fight all The time! Yusuke will only remember possessing you at one point, and helping you when he was dead, but besides that...nothing. Kurama, Hiei, Boeton...everyone will forget you even exist!"

Yusuke watched Kuwabara, cheeks damp. Kuwabara stayed motionless on The screen, blood pouring out all over The ground behind him. He sat there slouched and looking up at Jinji, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Yusuke won't...he won't remember what...he won't remember that I love..." Yusuke starred at Kuwabara his heart pausing with him...waiting for Kuwabara to speak again. "Then so be it...I won't lose them...I won't...not this way..."

Yusuke looked at The ground, Kurama's arm wrapping around him, holding him up, as he gripped onto Hiei, who watched eyes starring intensely at The figure before him. "When I am done you will pass out and wake up in your room...You will have no power, and will become as weak as any human." Kuwabara's glassy eyes looked at him, and then a crazed smile crossed his face, "It doesn't matter...either way I'm going to lose them...I'd rather lose them while they're alive."

Jinji turned away from Kuwabara, and sighed, "This will hurt."

The rekai closed their eyes as energy shot out at Kuwabara, wrapping around his neck. Square shaped spots on his neck opened and bright orange energy poured out. As The energy was taken, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei began to materialize. Kuwabara was released from The energy and he reached for his friends. He went cold, for they could see him shake, and his lips were blue, he looked over at Jinji, before finally collapsing on The ground. His body hit onto The floor hard, and blood began to form underneath his head. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke gasped at The sight.

Everyone was speechless when Jinji smiled cruelly at Kuwabara, "So...that was easier than I thought..." Jinji spat on Kuwabara and smiled at him, "I can't believe he thought they were dead, but then again I always do a good job at hiding energy, and bodies." He laughed, and grabbed Kuwabara by The hair smiling, he leaned close to Kuwabara and whispered, "Suffer human...suffer...suffer until you take your life with your own hand!" As Jinji laughed, Koenma barely had time to dodge as a chair went flying into The screen.

Yusuke was standing there, his normal self gone, his demon form there. He was breathing harshly and glowed. "THAT BIXCH!" He was not The only angry one, Hiei and Kurama had rose, Kurama now in his fox form, and Hiei's eye glowing red. Koenma looked at them, "Do you remember him now?" Yusuke shook his head, "No...but I bet if we kick that bitXh's asX we'll remember." Koenma nodded, "I'll locate him...daXm him...he must have been working with someone this whole time...damXit!"

"But why Kuwabara!" Yusuke demanded. Koenma looked at him, now holding onto The door that would lead him into The hall way. Koenma locked his eyes with Yusuke's and whispered, "He loved you more than life itself, and you loved him just as much. Everyone knew that...everyone. There is no doubt in my mind that Kuwabara, or you for that matter, would take his life if he lost you, and from what you said earlier, it sounds like he's already tried." Koenma entered The hall tossing over his shoulder, "Come on lets go...we must find Jinji before things get even more out of hand.

/THE KUWABARA RESIDENCE./

Shizuru helped her brother into The house, his eyes dead. "We're home...doesn't it feel good to be out of The hospital and home?" Kuwabara said nothing, and Shizuru cleared her throat turning away. She locked The door behind her, and then locked her room where all The sharp, or potentially dangerous things were. She smiled at her brother, "There...There Kuwabara...isn't it good to be home." He said nothing, and Shizuru wiped her eyes before he could see The tears. "Here lets get you to bed."

She helped Kuwabara undress himself, and placed him in The long white t-shirt he wore to bed most nights. He lay down lifelessly, head turned away. Shizuru fluffed his hair and kissed his cheek twice, "Don't you leave me Kuwabara." She whispered, "I need you too." She left The room locking him inside. For several long moments Kuwabara lay there, but after an hour he got up. He walked outside, opening The glass door, and went to stand on The balcony. He looked down at The people below.

"Move people." He whispered dully. "I can't kill myself if your in The way."

/THE REKAI./

"Fuxk.Fuxk.Fuxk.Fuxk.Fuxk.Fuxk.Fuxk.Fuxk.FUXK!" Jinji ran for his life, with Kurama and Hiei at his heals. "DXammit! I should have never taken this job!" He crashed into something, and felt a hand at his throat. "Y-Yu-Yusuke!" Yusuke glared at him, crushing his throat, "Why?" He whispered. "Why wh-" The ground beneath Yusuke cracked, and energy poured off his body, "WHY!" He slammed Jinji into The ground, fist raised. "No Yusuke!" Kurama grabbed his hand, "We have to find out why he did this, and if he can get our memories back." Hiei appeared next to Yusuke, "Then we'll kill him."

Jinji frantically looked at them and sputtered, "I...I was hired! I'm sorry! This was-THIS WAS JUST A JOB!" Yusuke picked him up, "Why Kuwabara?" Jinji was slammed into The wall and blood splashed to The ground. "Uhhh..." He moaned, only to find that Yusuke and The others were only growing impatient. "Not just him...all of you." Jinji frantically looked around, "The guy you fought...he knew he'd die, but he gave me this...this strange necklace, that could strip away powers and memories. When Kuwabara killed himself, I was instructed to do The rest of you, and one by one...you would...you would all kill yourselves, or would be easy pickings for any demon." Yusuke glared at him, "Give us our memories, and I promise not to kill you..." Jinji looked at him critically, Yusuke's eyes flashing, "That or..." His finger glowed a bright blue, and Jinji nodded, reaching into his pocket.

"How...How did you all find out?"

"Through me." Koenma appeared next to Jinji, looking at him calmer than ever. "You can never use an attack like that if you don't know how it all works...I was in a coma, my mind somewhere else. You can't erase memories when you can't even reach The brain." Jinji sighed, "Knew it was to good...to good to be true." Jinji pulled out The necklace, "Break it...you'll remember everything." Yusuke took it in his other hand, and looked it over.

It was a simple thing really. A green oval jewel, attached to a black strip of leather. It felt warm, and heavy in Yusuke's hand. He starred at it, and closing his hand around it, he broke it, making it dust.

all of a sudden a look crossed over their faces, and tears streamed down everyone's faces. They remembered, and they remembered how they didn't know who he was. The look on his face, The conversations. Hiei rubbed his eyes, for once not confused at to The tears he shed. Yusuke released Jinji and stumbled backwards. "Kuwa..." He turned away, "We got to go! NOW!" All followed Yusuke, but Hiei. "You...You promised not to kill me." Hiei smiled, "Yusuke promised, not me." Hiei's sword was out, and with a quick slash he slit Jinji's throat. Jinji watched bleary eyed as Hiei walked slowly away. Jinji was alone as he died...all alone..."No..." He croaked, as death took his hand, and led him to hell.

/KUWABARA RESIDENCE/

Yusuke didn't wait for Shizuru to let them in, he pushed The door open breaking The lock. Shizuru was sitting on The couch, clutching Eckiji mouth open. "Shizuru?" Kurama gasped going to her side. Hiei, Koenma, and Yusuke encircled her, The young woman looking up at them, a single tear trailing down her cheek, "It must have been so awful...knowing that we went through so much, but we didn't even remember all The good things he's done..." Yusuke grabbed her, "Where is he? Shizuru, where is he?" Shizuru pointed towards his room, and Yusuke rushed to it. He paused at The door afraid of what he would see, He looked at The others, who watched him nervously. Yusuke dried his eyes, and went inside, seeing Kuwabara standing outside on The balcony. He was looking down, and his see through curtains blew softly from The gentle wind.

"Kuwabara?"

The man turned looking at him, and he smiled, but not at him. He had turned away, and whispered, "Do you hate me Yusuke?" Yusuke came to his side, and pulled him inside The house, "I'm so angry I could kill you, but hate you never..." Kuwabara had not looked at him once, and Yusuke felt tears fill his eyes. Unable to stay calm any longer, he grabbed Kuwabara, and pulled him down in a hug, "I could never hate you Kuwa...I love you." Kuwabara went stiff and pulled away eyes tearing up. "What...Wha-" Yusuke grabbed his arms, "We remember now, we all remember...Kuwabara...why could you sacrifice yourself like that...how could you let us forget...how could you stand it?" Kuwabara was crying, and shaking.

This wasn't real was it? For so long he'd hoped this nightmare would end, had it ended? Was this a dream, an illusion meant to haunt him? "No," Kuwabara whispered, sinking to The ground, Yusuke still holding him, "Your not...your not real...your gone...all of you are all gone..." Kuwabara covered his face, and began sobbing hard. Yusuke cried with him, and took him in his arms, "Kuwa...Oh Kuwa...please don't cry..." Yusuke forced his hands away, but Kuwabara wouldn't look at him. Yusuke didn't care, and with his heart aching, he kissed Kuwabara with all the passion he had. Kuwabara froze, and his tears slowed. Realizing that this was really happening, he wrapped his arms around Yusuke, and kissed him eagerly back.

After long moments of kisses, and I love yous, Yusuke held Kuwabara to him, and whispered, "I never realized you'd love me enough to do this..." Yusuke kissed his temple, Kuwabara still softly crying and clinging to him. Yusuke picked up Kuwabara's injured hand and, kissed the bandages tears streaming down his cheeks, "But if you ever do this again, I WILL...I'LL-" Kuwabara sat up kissing Yusuke softly, and hiccuping from his tears whispered, "I'll never do it again...never...I swear Yusuke..."

"Mind if we come in?" Koenma asked smiling at the entrance to the room. Kuwabara turned away, but nodded, yes, and in an instant, he was in his sister's arms. She hugged him, kissing him, and wiped his tears away. Koenma sat next to him, messing up his hair, and smiling at him. Kurama hugged Kuwabara, and held him close. Hiei and Kuwabara looked at each other for the longest time, and then to everyone's surprise, Hiei dropped to his knees, and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. After several hours of talking, the others rose to leave, while Yusuke and Kuwabara remained seated, holding onto each other. SHizuru cleared her throat, and said, "I'll be at Genkai's I think you two could use some time together."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but all made plans to meet the next day for a party or something. The apartment was emptied, and Kuwabara and Yusuke were left alone. Yusuke smiled slyly at Kuwabara who blushed looking nervous. Yusuke kissed Kuwabara forcing him on his back, Kuwabara's arms coming up to wrap around him.

/LATER/

Yusuke kissed Kuwabara's sweaty brow, both their faces flushed red. The two lay naked and wrapped in the covers together, Kuwabara's head tucked under Yusuke's chin. Yusuke held Kuwabara, and whispered, "I lost you..." Kuwabara stayed quite. "Not to death...but because you wanted to save us...Kuwabara...please don't do that again...please." Kuwabara shifted, so he could look at him, "You would do the same." Yusuke sighed smiling, "You got me there."

Yusuke rand his fingers through Kuwabara's hair, "Losing you...I don't want..." Yusuke kissed Kuwabara suddenly, and then crushed him with a hug, "Kuwabara"  
Kuwabara held onto him, smiling because the torture was over. "Yes?"

"Marry me Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara froze and pulled away looking at him. Yusuke starred at him intently waiting. Kuwabara closed his eyes, smiling and crying once more, "Yeah Yusuke...yes...I'll marry-" He didn't have time to finish for he was crushed in a loving kiss.

end

1234

yay. I liked this 


End file.
